dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumper (3.5e race)
= Jumper = Personality Jumpers are sometimes quite and are often uncomfortable in crowds. They tend to become anti-social. And at times will seem to be delirious when in large groups for too long. Physical Description Jumpers are medium size, they can have any color hair and eyes, which does not seem to relate to it's family's. Other than that they appear as normal humans. Relations Despite the fact their kind is peaceful, other races sometimes view jumpers as evil and twisted, trying to steal and assassinate everything. They are however close to the humans, since their races are only a tad apart. Alignment They tend to lean towards being Neutral. Lands They dwell where ever humans do Language Automatic languages: Common, Elvish Can learn any non secret language Names Jumpers are often named after abstract ideas like "Hope, Fate, Love, Hate" Racial Traits * +1 Strength, +5 Dexterity, + 2 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, -1 Charisma * Jumpers gain +1 to natural defense * A Jumper has the Fey type: 1d8 HD, +2 Ref, +2 Will and (6 + Int mod)x4 skill points. * Has a base land speed of 30. *Teleport: is the basic skill for all Jumpers. they can teleport L x 5ft (where L is level) as a minor action (can use twice in a round though.) There is a limit of L teleports per encounter. If the jumper has taken shock damage within the last turn they must make a will save of DC15 or they can only jump L x 2 feet and can only use once per round (until they stop taking shock damage). Teleport can be used as a free action if an attack or trap (anything involving Ac or a reflex save) hits 7 or more of a difference less than the Jumper's Ac or reflex roll. At level 4 it becomes L x 2 times per encounter. This teleports the character, his/her items and supplies. Cannot teleport more than character's weight + max load weight. A willing creature can be teleported along with but must past a DC 17 or lose half current health. Teleporting causes no noise. *Teleport other: (Encounter) is a semi advanced skill gained at level 2, it can teleport anything the size of or small than the user within the L x 5ft range (from the caster) to anywhere withing L x 5ft range (from the subject.) This can be used as an instant action (can be used at any point in anything's turn but you Jumper cannot do a standard action for your turn.) At level 3 change from encounter to L times per encounter and double character size limit. *Stances: A jumper can take on different stances with their own benefits and draw backs. Changing a stance requires a standard action, or can be changed after a successful hit. Gambler: Increase str and dex by +L each, reduce own Ac by 2L Everlast: Increase Ac and all saves by 3L. Cannot do an action that isn't changing into another stance. Assassination: +2L to move silently, Disguise, Escape Artist, Hide, Listen, Open Lock, and slight of hand. Can do 2 standard actions after teleporting. Increase sneak attack hit and damage by x2. Takes triple damage. *Teleport Frenzied: Is learned at level 5 automatically. Can attack twice if teleported earlier in that turn, gives closest opponent opportunity of attack (if viable) * Favored Class: Rogue, Sorcerer, Wizard, Ranger Vital Statistics drgdfgdg ---- Category:DnD Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Fey Type Category:Tiny Size Category:LA3